Butterfly In Flight
by Hannah Melto
Summary: Its prom for Helga, and what a disaster, going with some guy she doesn't know.. while Arnold is going with some girl he doesn't know, and who Helga had just got into a fist fight with.. What else could possibly go wrong.


**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry this isn't another chapter of my longer fic.. but this one has been in the idea bin for a while.. promised I wouldn't write it till the art to go with it was done.. And it is so here I am writing despite having a paper due date coming up. Ah well maybe this will relax me a bit. Its also inspired by a scene in Enchanted.. A song fic ^^ yay. I don't do these enough. Without further adieu enjoy!**

Butterfly In Flight

Well here we are, on what was supposed to be every teenage dream, prom. Every hormone crazed teen was faced with the ever terrifying college and the idea of leaving their home, friends, and having to growing up. So they dug deep inside themselves, just enough to find one kernel of strength to ask their "oh so special someone" to this shindig. The last hurrah of the teen years. What was after this? Responsibility. Not that Helga minded as it meant legally being able to leave home. Finally being able to get away from Big Bob and Miriam and the ever so perfect OLLLGAA. But It also meant that this had been her last chance—maybe in her whole life—to admit the truest feelings she had ever known, to finally express a love that had been with her since she could remember, to finally let Arnold know that he was the man of her dreams, and even though they would be pulled apart by the twisted hand of time, he would always be that man. Always...

**But no. Instead, she was outside avoiding her crap date—a guy whom she hardly knew— and Arnold, after having just punched out his date. In her, opinion a girl he hardly knew. Though as fate would have it Helga let her guard down, even though she won the fight, she was now left with a swollen left eye which would probably be black tomorrow.**

Where had it all gone so wrong? She had done her best to gain the right into Arnold's most trusted circle of friends. Even on the best friend level. Over the years through middle school and high school they had gone on countless adventures, a never ending list of shenanigans, the likes of which most eighteen year olds could hardly dream about much less actually do. She had worked so hard to get on his good side...and then he randomly announces he's taking some floozy to prom? RRRRR! The mere thought made Helga want to go back in for round two with the tramp. But her anger melted with the cold breeze that was carried across her bare shoulders, sending a shiver down her spine. The view from the balcony was nice enough, the glow of the lanterns adding to the atmosphere, but it was almost too cold. Helga fumbled through her purse trying to pull out an old carton of cigarettes. She opened them noticing only one was left. She sniffed it. It was stale.

No surprise there though. She hadn't bought a fresh box in weeks. Her final attempt to win Arnold's affections, quitting. But what was the point now? He would be off to college soon, as would she. She pulled out her emergency pen, always there in case of inspiration, and scribbled on the stale cigarette.

"Love that will not fly."

So much shorter than her usual work, but its purpose was different. She would smoke away this pain, this truth, and from this point move on.

She pulled the lighter out, flicking it, sheltering the small flame from the wind with her hand. She began to light up her woes.

Suddenly something extremely cold hit her face. And she jumped back in surprise. Only to find the face she really didn't want to see.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said holding two drinks, one was raised slightly, close to where her cheek had just been. He had a smile on his face.

"Arnold geez...are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" She had turned, and saw his face fall as he noticed the cigarette.

"...No, but those might. I thought you said you were quitting."

"I did, didn't I football head?" Helga attempted to light it again, only to have Arnold grab the lighter and toss it over the balcony.

"Not tonight Helga. Please, just give me that."

"Hey my lighter! Ugh what's with you? Why do you even care? They're not your lungs, and soon I'll be far away from you so you won't have to worry about secondhand smoke."

"HELGA. I was so proud when you quit. Please don't start up again." He gave that pleading look. That stupid...pathetic...adorable...irresistible pleading look.

"FINE! Fine ya dope. I won't start again. Yeesh."

"Thank you." He said quietly, smiling again. He picked up the abandoned drink he had set down in order to take her lighter and held it back to its place. "Thirsty?"

"No thanks, I don't need to be colder."

He looked confused for a moment before realising she was referring to her apparel.

"You look good though."

"Yeah, I'm a regular freaking butterfly." she scoffed. But he just chuckled.

"I would say so. It's rather fitting to you. Even your pink bow." he pointed at the bow barely holding her messy bun together. " looks like a tiny pink butterfly."

"Shouldn't you be taking care of your date? You know...the one I hit. I'm not usually up to date on these dating regulations but I think offering a drink to the girl that won is kinda outdated." Helga scoffed.

"I don't know Helga. I would say it was a draw. She got you pretty good." he put the drink back to her cheek and watched her wince in pain. But as soon as the glass retreated Helga smirked leaning on the railing.

"I wouldn't say that football head." She said, then flashed a slightly blood covered tooth between her index and middle finger.

"Jesus Helga!" Arnold said, eyes wide at the small bloody tooth.

"Oh relax, I clocked her in her jaw. It's a wisdom tooth..." Helga said blankly, before examining the tooth again. " At least...I think it is?"

"And you're keeping it?"

"It's my prize!" she said placing it in her purse with the now slightly bent, stale, scribbled on fag. "So, see? I'm fine. Go tend to your lady."

Helga turned away to look at the city again. Not wanting to watch him leave. But instead of hearing the sound of his footsteps trailing away she just felt his presence draw closer, until he was standing beside her, with an amused smirk on his face. He silently offered Helga the drink again, and this time she took it.

"She is not 'my lady'."

Spit take courtesy of Helga G Pataki.

"What!? What do you mean she's 'not your lady'!? You took her to prom! The biggest date in the world of teendom!"

"I mean it. I'm not interested in her."

"Then why on earth did ya ask her?!"

"I didn't"

Facepalm.

"No really Helga. She asked me."

"Arnold, that's not how it works."

"Okay...hear me out. First, what do you think of my tie?"

"What?"

"Come on, just answer the question Helga."

Helga glanced down at it, to be honest it was the first time she noticed it this evening, she had been so angry—and awestruck—that she didn't really get a good look.

"...It's Pink."

" Yeup."

"Unusual color for a prom tie Arnold...You're not trying to announce you're gay or anything right?" She watched a blush crawl over his cheeks at her jab.

"What!? NO! I had bought it to match my date."

"But she was wearing blue."

"Well..." He said, avoiding her gaze. " Like I said, I hadn't really planned to ask her out. I kinda had my eye on someone else."

"And you'd already bought the tie to match? What makes you so sure she would wear pink?"

"It's an old habit of hers I guess."

He had looked back at her for a small moment. A tinge of red on his cheeks. Helga felt confused, and gave a look to express that. In her silence, he had peeked another glance, noticing her confusion he looked down at what she was wearing, and she followed his gaze until...

Oh...

Pink.

"YOU!?" It was all Helga could think to say, she had raised her hand to tell him off, so many thoughts running through her head. He had flinched waiting for the hit, but when he noticed she was near frozen, he stood back up.

"I-I just...thought. I mean we've been friends for so long, and I...just..." he stuttered, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"But why? Why didn't you ask?" Whoops, she was pretty sure she was gonna ask something like "why me?" or "then why did you agree to go with that other girl?" She saw a small smile appeared on Arnold's face, and a slightly noticeable swell of confidence, allowed him to look her in the eye.

"You we're already taken!"

"Says who!?"

"SAYS YOU! You said yes to that...that gorilla in there, and before that I had asked Phoebe if you liked anyone and she told me 'yes'!"

"URGH YOU STUPID FOOTBALL HEAD! I only said yes to him because he had begged me and it was a week before prom and no one had asked me. I didn't want to go alone."

"BULLSHIT! I know for a fact that three other guys asked you and you said no! Why HIM!?" Arnold cursing was a truly scary site, and Helga felt as though she was losing her footing.

"Because...because..." 

"Because?!"

**"Because...I WAS HOLDING OUT OKAY?! "**

"What?"

"I was waiting for a certain someone to ask me but they weren't biting and there was a week left, and I had already bought this stupid dress so I thought why the hell not?!"

She had tried her best to regain her ground but it wasn't working.

"What do you mean 'why the hell not?' It's because of you that I got stuck with my date!"

"What?!"

"You said yes to that guy without realising he had just broken up with is girlfriend to ask you out and she was jealous so she went after me to make her boyfriend jealous.. And though I NORMALLY wouldn't go along I thought it just might make YOU…jealous."

His anger deflated, as did hers. In reality from the second she realised he had gone to match her she just wanted to jump into his arms, and begin eating his face. But this was too good to be true. Honestly. Arnold? Nervous about asking Helga out?! COME ON! Like it was even a question. Besides in the long run he could have pulled the "as friends" ploy!

Arnold looked frustrated, and kinda hard to read. He forcefully shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to sneak a glance at Helga from beneath the hair that had fallen out of place over his eyes, he was adorable. Like a puppy that you just wanted to pick up and cover with kisses. But Helga, the romantic, but sceptic just stood in shock.

The two stayed like this for a while, until the music from inside faded and started up again, in a delicate melody that Helga recognised right away. It was one of her secret favorites... So close. 

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

Arnold had looked up in slight surprise at the music, a slight blush at the ever fitting lyrics. He held out his hand.

**"Dance?" he said. she could see his confidence take over him. He knew her too well. She slightly, hesitantly took his hand. He lead her to the center of the balcony, under the warm glow of lanterns, he turned to face her. His hand took hers, his other finding the small of her back fitting perfectly, her other hand resting for a moment. Arnold paused waiting for the beat, before the music swelled and Arnold took off.**

The two waltzed slowly to the beat until Arnold, taking advantage of a pause delicately allowed her to spin. She had finished her spin with her back to him, her arms out gracefully, like she had seen once in some old black n' white film. Arnold took hold of one, his other finding her stomach. Warmth spread, fire passing through her veins as she tried desperately to keep her cool.

A life goes by

Romantic dreams will stop

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you

So close

****

They spun lost in their own world, Helga could smell a warm scent in his arms, his scent, one she knew too well. She felt her head lean back slightly, and she looked at him only to find his eyes already fixed on her. 

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

And now you're beside me and look how far we've come

So far we are so close

****

She had spun away only for them to meet again, face to face. Without a second thought her guard was lost, and she found herself in his tight embrace, she could hear him whispering the lyrics to the song in her head, "Now you're beside me and look how far we've come." Helga nearly fainted, they fit so perfectly. The melody picked up and they took their stance as he began to waltz with her again. 

She was hardly surprised he was such a good dancer, after all they had danced before, but it never did fail to amaze her at how well they moved together. How well he could lead, and for once in her life, she would follow without a fight. He occasionally let her lead, being a close step behind. It truly felt as if they were made for each other. Helga had found herself laughing with joy as they continued to dance. The moment was truly perfect.

**At least it was.**

How could I face the faceless days

**"HEY!" Came a voice from the balcony door. It was Helga's date...What's His Face. He marched over and pulled them apart, grabbing Helga forcefully. Damn. Out of all the pity dates to accept she had to pick the guy that was stronger than her. She fought against his hold as he began to drag her back in. **

If I should lose you now?

**Helga could feel herself being dragged, she tried looking back at Arnold but couldn't see him.  
"Let her go!" he shouted, she could hear a cold tone in his voice.**

"Yeah right punk, shes my date."

POW!

Helga looked up at Arnold, Mr. Goodie Two Shoes, who had just punched her date right in the face. A cold look in his eye, and without a word he picked Helga up and immediately started dancing again, to Helga's dismay having gained the attention of most of their fellow students at this point.

"Not anymore." Helga heard him whisper holding her tighter than before.

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

And almost believing this was not pretend

Let's go on dreaming for we know we are

**Arnold had kept her much closer, pulled tightly against his chest, to the point where she could hardly see his expression, until he lifted her up, spinning her around off her feet. She saw a smile on his face, his eyes transfixed on her, and her's on him. She landed safely on the ground and he gave her one last spin before pulling her in close, now only lightly swaying to the words.**

So close

**He gazed into her eyes, that look she had only dreamed about.**

So close

****

Arnold began to lean in, she held her breath.

But wait...This would all end soon. It didn't matter what he felt for her now, college would surely cause those feelings to fade, while her's remained preserved and raw now with the added emotion of what could have been. This was too much. She...she felt tears swelling. She pushed him away.

And still so far...

****

"I'm...sorry Arnold. I can't. Knowing that soon it will all be over." Tears rolled down her face as she brought her gaze to meet his.

"I guess you were just too late." She added a fake laugh before backing away, from him. From his arms that were about to pull her in again. She just turned around and fled. She ran with all her strength, the cold night air burning her lungs, blisters beginning to form on her feet. She ran ignoring his voice calling to her.

She ran out of the ballroom, down the steps, outside, down the street. She ran all the way to the river, her river. She found comfort in all her Arnold troubles with this river, any of her troubles really, all she could hope was that it wouldn't fail her now.

She finally made it to the bridge, falling over in exhaustion. Frustration and tears filling her eyes as she tore off her shoes. She felt like crying, she had never felt so torn, so heart broken. She hugged her knees tight to her chest, praying that every wonderful moment that just happened would just fade from her memory for good.

"HELGA!"

Oh no! Helga stood trying to flee again, but her legs nearly gave in, and Arnold was too fast, grabbing her wrist he pulled her close.

"Helga, please...please...don't run."

"Why shouldn't I? In a week we graduate, in a month I move away to Chicago and you go God knows where?! This is prom, Arnold. The last hurrah. The end of our teen years...you should have just asked me while we could enjoy it!"

The whole time she fought trying to get free from his grasp, but it was too tight. Arnold stood there frozen as she struggled.

"Ch...Chicago?"

"Yeah, that's right Bucko!"

"...Ch...Chicago, Illinois?"

"DO YOU KNOW ANY OTHER CHICAGO NUM NUTS?"

"...Th...that's where you're going to school...?"

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I-"

She was interrupted by the feeling of his lips on hers, his weight pushing her against the side of the bridge, trying desperately to deepen the kiss. Helga had lost her breath for a moment and nearly began to kiss back. Before she realized that this was probably a last act of desperation.

"GET OFF ME ARNOLD!" she pushed him back. He held his grip on her wrist as he fell to the ground. His head down. She kept trying to free herself until she heard something odd.

He was LAUGHING?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!"

"You... you're..." he said between breaths, she could see tears forming in his eyes. Rage consumed her. HOW DARE HE LAUGH AT HER!? She grabbed him by the collar pulling him up.

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Me too."

"Wh... what?!"

"I'm going there too."

….wwWHAT?!

"I was afraid to tell you, cause I had no clue as to where you were going. I was just planning to save up from my summer job to go visit you.. ah that is I mean.. on the off chance you said yes to going out with me."

"...You're really going to school in Chicago."

"Yeah... I heard about a year back that there's a really good sch-"

This time it was her who cut him off. She pulled at his collar pulling him in for the biggest kiss she had given in her life. She could feel him go ridged against her, and then slowly loosen as the kiss got heated and he kissed her back. One hand found its way under his collar touching the skin on his neck while the other tangled itself in his ever iconic and wonderful hair. She could feel him touching at her bow allowing her hair to fall at her shoulders, his hands soon getting tangled in her golden locks as well.

"You..." Helga spoke between kisses. "Are such a freaking...moron."

"That goes...double for you...Pataki..."

"My place or yours?"

The two broke apart for a moment sharing the idea of going back to Helga's place with Big Bob waiting there...

"Uhh..." Arnold spoke first. "How bout' mine?" He suggested before kissing her again.

"Mph! Whatever...Where is...your stupid car?"

"Back at prom...I had to run...after you..."

"Fuc..."

"We can make it." Arnold said lifting her up in the air bridal style before running down the streets, laughing as Helga continued to cover his face with kisses.

hahaha its late.. i haven't slept in days.. I'm gonna go attempt slumber. hope ya'll liked it.. sorry if its rushed.

editing by SonnyChadCheesecake


End file.
